1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel oily cosmetic compositions having improved rinsability, as well as to the use of certain citric acid esters for improving the rinsability of oily compositions. The invention further relates to improving the rinsability of cleansing and/or make-up-removing compositions. As used herein, the term "rinsable" and "improved rinsability" means the invention composition is easily removed with water without leaving a residual film or greasy effect on the skin.
2. Discussion of the Background
Cleansing of the skin is very important for facial care, and should be of the highest possible performance since greasy residues such as excess sebum, residues of the cosmetic products used daily and make-up products, in particular "waterproof" products, accumulate in folds of the skin and on the skin surface and can obstruct the pores and lead to the appearance of spots. Poor quality cleansing, and in particular poor rinsing, are often responsible, among other causal factors, for a muddy complexion.
In the skin care field, cosmetically active agents are sometimes used in compositions intended to be rinsed out such as, for example, masks. Once they have been applied, such products are occasionally difficult to remove.
In the field of cleansing of the skin, the removal of "waterproof" make-up, transfer-free products and heavy make-up, such as theatrical make-up, require the use of oily compounds in order to be effective.
Although effective, known products, anhydrous oils and gels, creams and milks, are not without drawbacks.
Rinsable anhydrous oils and gels have a cleansing action by virtue of the oils contained in these formulations. These oils permit dissolution of the greasy residues and dispersion of the make-up pigments. These products are effective and well-tolerated. They have the drawback of being heavy, of not foaming and of not giving a sensation of freshness when they are applied, which is a penalty in cosmetic terms.
Make-up-removing creams and milks contain both oils, emulsifiers and detergent surfactants in an amount which is sufficiently low so as not to destabilize the emulsion. The rinsability of these products is insufficient, thus making it necessary to use a complementary detergent tonic lotion in order to improve the rinsing and the removal of soiling. Besides its astringent nature, the use of this second product can cause long-term drying of the skin.
It has been sought to design oily care, cleansing and/or make-up products which are of improved rinsability and totally harmless.
It is known, for example, from document EP-A-199,131, to use oxyethylenated partial esters of citric acid, and in particular their detergent properties, their foaming power and their biodegradability are known. However, the compositions of the prior art comprising these citric esters are aqueous, oil-free surfactant compositions comprising high levels of these citric esters. The use of these citric esters to improve the rinsability of oily cosmetic compositions is neither mentioned nor suggested.
Moreover, document EP-A-282,289 describes the incorporation of citric acid esters as softeners in cosmetic compositions. However, the compositions described are not rinsable cleansing compositions.